


Honesty

by sujired



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, Light Angst, M/M, basically a drabble, soft tsukikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujired/pseuds/sujired
Summary: "I know it hurts sometimes but don't let it go."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song Honesty by Pink Sweat$

“I’m scared, I’m terrified that you’ll see parts of me that you think are too much and you’ll want to leave...me.” 

Tsukishima has always been transparent, something that Kageyama learned early. In the early mornings, a sleep riddled mind prevents Tsukishima from hiding his emotions. When they’re laying in each other's arms, their bodies refuse to abandon the warmth and comfort they each give off, sometimes Tsukishima rambles, words slightly slurred and thick. 

Insecurity eats away at Tsukishima when he allows himself to be vulnerable. It latches onto his end of their relationship like a parasite, clinging to it with its doubts and worries. He knows he’s not the easiest person to deal with, knows he can be hard to work with, hard to understand. He tries though, tries not to allow it to get in the way. 

Tries not to let it get in the way of allowing himself to have Kageyama. 

He feels selfish, selfish that he gets to be with someone who never complains about his standoffish demeanor. Never tries to convince Tsukishima to change in any way, even though Tsukishima can pretty much pinpoint every flaw he has. He doesn’t understand why Kageyama still stays with him. 

He turns away, trying to face away from Kageyama who is lying beside him but doesn’t get very far since a pair of hands place themselves gently on both sides of his face, slowly bringing his face up to a pair of dark blue eyes. It’s dark outside but he can feel them piercing through his very being, almost as if fighting down the worries for him. 

“It’s okay to be scared, but please don’t run away.”

Kageyama has always been honest, something Tsukishima didn’t learn until later. In the depths of the night when they’re both tired and their walls break down. When Kageyama comes back home at almost 1 in the morning from long distance away games and is greeted with the sight of Tsukishima buried under mounds of textbooks and paperwork. Glasses slightly skew, eyes filled with fatigue, and hair ruffled, Kageyama falls in love again. 

He can’t help but wrap Tsukishima in his arms, ignoring the half-hearted protests from the man who’s been studying way longer than any person should. 

To Kageyama, Tsukishima is his entire world, put together in a human shape of long limbs and sharp words. He wouldn’t have it any other way, especially when Kageyama sees the delighted look on his face when he brings home strawberry cheesecake from Tsukishima’s favorite bakery or when he sees him in his own world listening to music, head bobbing along to some indie band Kageyama probably never heard of. 

Tsukishima’s fears aren’t something new to him. He senses it when he sees the slight hesitation on Tsukishima’s face when he reaches out to grab his hand or when they’re in bed and feels Tsukishima twitching to have some sort of physical contact with him. It’s something Kageyama hopes to one day just get rid of for him, to have Tsukishima to finally feel as if he’s allowed to take from Kageyama whatever he wants. Kageyama would let him. 

He pulls Tsukishima close, burying his face into the side of his neck, and holds him tight, silently hoping to communicate to him that  _ I’m here, and I’ll always be here. Please don’t leave me. _

It’s currently 4 in the morning, and before Kageyama drifts off to sleep he hears Tsukishima mumble in the crook of his neck, a soft “I love you” and Kageyama feels himself falling for him yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 5 in the morning but the tsukikage brain rot continues


End file.
